Tempest
Brewing of the Storm A Firbolg, Storm Herald Barbarian from the Dor-Nu-Fauglith (The Land Under Choking Ash), also known as the Ashwoods, near the mountain Ras Arphain (The High Snowy Peaks) which homes the High Court of Haerast (Far Shore). He bares the marks of the Ashwoods, with his grey freckled skin and slick black hair and the stature of a bear, standing near 8 feet tall with without boots. He has an innate understanding and love of animals, and plants. Dor-Nu-Fauglith, the Ashwoods, were sieged when he was the young age of 84. The Ashwood Firbolgs were slaughtered, burned, and sacrificed by a small band of Corvo soldiers, The Night Hag, and Nico Whatley. Alone, he survived, but not without lingering scars of amnesia and the trauma of fire. As such the smell of cooked meat, the flash of light or flame would sicken and frighten him. The location of Dor-Nu-Fauglith has since been lost. He was then rescued by the High Court of Haerast and raised as a pet of their bidding, eventually when the shock of the death and rage replaced it, the High Court sent him off to join The Silent Rain, a band of elven mercenaries from the elven cities of Calenhad (The Green Place), Ost-In-Edhil (Fortress of Elvenkind), Hithlum (Misty Shade), and Celebros (Silver Rain), at age 223. Rage quickly consumed him, eventually the long days of hunting and killing by the orders of The Silent Rain were not enough to satisfy the sparks of hatred within. He joined an adventuring group, , with the hopes of pleasing and finding his past. Eventually as the memories of his village's slaughter came back to him his goal was to rip the culprits apart with his bare hands. He became the warning and the storm which will tear them apart, A Storm Herald. Heart of the Storm quickly became more to him than the means in which to complete his mission, they were now his comrades at arms and his priority. In battle and in life, what they needed was now his mission and if they needed protection, they would get it. Kolai: A calm, level headed comrade in which he looked up to in times of leadership. If there was a question that needed answered for a battle or else, he was the one that he listened to. He connected to Kolai through their shared time spent on the battlefield that none of their comrades had. They were harden veterans of war. Saejin: A charismatic, elven fae which a glint of mischief in her eyes. She drove herself head long into his heart, with her long winded words and loose lips. This was obviously someone he needed to protect. He might have a soft spot for elvenkind given his saviors are elven, but her witty comments and care of Tempest keep him glued to her. Scoff: A softspoken beast with harden fists against an unfair world. The capture, curse, and torture of scoff and his wife, Perl, rang a tune deep in Tempest's heart. This man, Scoff, was seemly hated by the world despite his loving nature and he only sought out to free the two of them from that pain. Tempest saw this and wished to help free them, plus he respected Scoff's strength. Felix: A well learned imp with a taste of unusual power. His body is cursed by the power he holds, in which it is to forever hold his childhood state. Tempest treats him like a younger brother, the form he holds definitely plays apart in the formulation of his desire to protect said younger brother. Shadow: A curious and destructive walking cat. He respects his skills in battle, even though annoyed at the seeming lack of discipline despite his career as a Corvo guard. When it comes down to it, he knows that Shadow has his back and the 's back, even if he always says otherwise. Mel: A uniquely chaotic magic user with a fond relationship with Scoff. He is there when you least expect it and you will always know if he has been there by the message of clouds in the sky. Astrid: A harden woman of devotion. She served the party well when she adventured with us, a core part of him connecting with her rage and devotion. Oats: A valued friend, which he freed by the will of Oats from servitude and thus treated equally by Tempest. Lightning Strike Skilled Barbarian with the power of Lightning when consumed by his rage Languages Common, Elvish, and Giant Abilities and Feats Detect Magic and Disguise Self. Hidden Step. Speak with Beast and Leaf. Rage. Danger Sense. Unarmored Defense. Storm Aura. Tavern Brawler. Proficiencies Athletics +5. Nature +2. Persuasion +3. Survival +5. Special Items Lumi the Pet Moss. Magical Pouch of Plants, given to him by Prickle. Axe (Great Axe but Light) +1. Ring of Protection +1. Quelling of the Storm Tempest was slain by an alhoon's disintegrate spell in The Underdark.